Merci pour tout professeur
by Violette - Lolie
Summary: Harry ne va pas bien. Il a peur de ne pas être un héros. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur? le doute s'empare de lui... mais quelqu'un va lui venir en aide. - update 11.05.2012 - modification de la fin du chapitre 2 -
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : _Merci pour tout professeur._

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent comme tout le monde le sait à la meurtrière de Sirius, j'ai nommé J.K. Rowing ! je lui emprunte et je lui rends après promis !

**Note **: Voilà une fic qui m'ait passé par la tête en plein pendant mes révisions de concours ! Que voulez vous c'est quand le temps nous manque que l'inspiration décide de venir à nous ! Faudra que je lui en touche deux mots !

En tout cas il s'agit d'une fic qui me tient à cœur car j'y met en scène (dans le chapitre 2) un personnage que je n'ai encore jamais manipulé !

En espérant que t'es contente ma ptite Xyra ! qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ! hein ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** :**

Une fois de plus Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se leva, s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa le parc de Poudlard. Tout était si calme. Le lac reflétait une lune parfaitement ronde. Lupin allait avoir une nuit agitée. Un léger vent faisait trembler les arbres de la forêt interdite. De la lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la cabane du demi-géant à la lisière de la forêt et une fumée blanche s'élevait de la cheminée.

Harry suivait des yeux cette fumée qui fuyait vers le ciel, libre et légère. Que n'aurait-il donné pour être comme elle ? Il aurait tant voulu s'échapper de cette vie qui était la sienne. Cette vie qui l'obligeait à porter un si lourd poids sur ces frêles épaules. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer à chaque pas.

Dès qu'il repensait à la prophétie son estomac se contractait, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, il avait peur tout simplement. Oh oui horriblement peur d'échouer, de décevoir tous ceux qui croyaient en lui, de laisser le monde aux mains d'un être sans pitié et de provoquer la fin du monde sorcier. Il en avait perdu le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait deux fentes rouge sang qui le dévisageaient, deux pupilles remplies de haine.

Il en était arrivé à un point où il avait peur de la nuit, peur d'être prisonnier, d'être étouffé par les ténèbres « _Et si le jour ne se levait plus. Si la nuit durait éternellement_ ». Des pensées incohérentes s'insinuaient dans son esprit, il divaguait. Il se sentait si petit la nuit, et si seul. Oh Merlin tout le monde le croyait si fort ! Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Et s'il n'était pas le héros dont parlait la prophétie, s'il s'agissait de Neville ou de n'importe qui d'autre…

Il décida de sortir faire un tour. Il ne supportait plus de ressasser des pensées qui ne menaient à rien et qui ne faisaient que le faire douter un peu plus chaque nuit.

Il s'habilla, enfila une cape et rétrécit son éclair de feu qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Rien de mieux pour s'évader et tout oublier qu'une partie de chat avec son vif d'or. Il saisit dans sa valise une petite boite qui contenait le vif que Ron et Hermione lui avaient offert pour son seizième anniversaire. Puis il quitta silencieusement son dortoir pour se glisser dans sa Salle Commune et c'est une Grosse Dame toute ensommeillée qui lui donna accès aux couloirs de l'école.

Il n'avait pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité, Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à se promener dans Poudlard lorsqu'il lui avait refusé l'utilisation quotidienne de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Cette potion si elle était prise trop souvent, avait-il dit, devenait non seulement inefficace mais surtout entraînait une dépendance de l'organisme.

Harry poussa la porte de château et sortit sur le perron où il rendit sa taille originale à son balai. Il l'enfourcha et vola en direction du terrain de quidditch. La lumière de chez Hagrid était maintenant éteinte. Il était une fois de plus seul dans la nuit mais cette fois il n'avait plus peur. Voler lui apportait toujours la paix. Le vent froid qui lui cinglait le visage l'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait libre.

Arrivé sur le terrain, il déposa la petite boite sur les gradins et s'échauffa. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain, prit de l'altitude, descendit en piqué, fit quelques vrilles et autres figures de son crut puis il alla retirer la petite balle dorée de sa boite, lui laissa un peu d'avance et se lança à sa recherche. Il prit de l'altitude et examina le terrain qui n'était éclairé que par la lune et les étoiles disséminées à travers le ciel. Il aperçut un éclat doré en contre bas, plongea et n'eut aucun mal à l'attraper.

Il recommença ainsi quatre fois lorsqu'il se sentit assez fatigué pour s'arrêter et retourner au château.

Il franchit la Grande Porte et allait se diriger vers sa Salle Commune lorsqu'il changea d'avis. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul dans son dortoir sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

Il errait depuis une demi-heure déjà lorsque ses pas le conduisirent au pied de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Il en gravit les nombreuses marches et arriva au sommet. De là il pouvait voir tous les alentours du collège. C'était sans aucun doute le plus haut point de vue qu'offrait le château.

Sur sa droite se dressait la forêt interdite plus sombre que jamais, devant lui il distinguait le village de Près-au-Lard où les lampadaires ressemblaient à de petites lucioles et sur sa gauche se trouvaient les hautes grilles de Poudlard.

Il s'assit sur l'un des créneaux, s'adossa à un merlon et se contenta d'observer la nature. Il rabattit les bords de sa cape et replia ses genoux contre son torse pour moins ressentir les effets du vent. Il murmura un sort de réchauffement tout en contemplant la lune. Puis il posa son regard sur l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation de Canis Major : Sirius.

Si seulement il était encore là ! Il aurait pu se confier, lui avouer toutes ses peurs et se soulager. Mais il n'était plus et Harry devait tout garder pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à ses deux meilleurs amis de peur de leur transmettre ses doutes. De plus il ne voulait alarmer personne. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller voir une de ces personnes qui croyait tant en lui et à avouer qu'il voulait se défiler, laisser la place à un autre, qu'il ne voulait pas être un héros. Il déclencherait une crise de panique sans précédant ! Non, non, il devait tout garder pour lui, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il était perdu dans ces sombres pensées quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier qui menait à la tour..

* * *

voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! en espérant que ça vous ai plu !

bye à toutes et à tous !

Violette


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Tadaaaaaaa ! **_

_**C'est l'arrivée du personnage mystère ! Arrête de baver Xyra ! t'en fou partout !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Severus Rogue quittait son laboratoire la tête encore pleine de théories diverses et variées qui pourraient améliorer la potion tue-loup. Il cherchait un traitement qui pourrait soigner Lupin et tous les lycanthropes et pas seulement atténuer les effets de la condition de loup-garou.

Il arriva devant ses appartements, déposa ses notes, s'habilla d'une cape plus chaude et ressortit. Il désirait faire un tour dans les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves à qui retirer des points. Cependant vu l'heure excessivement tardive ou plutôt matinale, il avait peu de chance de tomber sur autre chose que des fantômes. Il était tout de même 4h du matin. Heureusement pour lui il n'avait pas de cours à donner le matin même.

Après avoir patrouillé une demi-heure il se dirigea vers la tour sud. Depuis plus de 30 ans, il y finissait ses rondes. Elève déjà, il adorait la vue qu'elle offrait. De là il dominait tout Poudlard.

Il lui était arrivé d'y passer des heures entières à réfléchir lorsqu'il avait une décision importante à prendre. C'était son petit plaisir, venir s'installer sur l'un des créneaux, scrutant l'obscurité et écoutant le silence. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Après avoir passé la journée dans le brouhaha de la Grande Salle et des couloirs où des centaines de jeunes débordant d'énergie s'en donnaient à cœur joie, il profitait du silence et de l'apaisement qu'offrait la nuit.

Il gravissait les dernières marches lorsqu'il sentit une odeur légère flotter dans l'air. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et tenta de mieux distinguer l'odeur. Il leva le nez et inspira lentement. Aucun doute, cette odeur lui était familière. Il s'agissait d'un mélange de tilleul et de camomille. N'était pas maître de potion qui voulait ! Toute personne maîtrisant cet art noble et subtil devait posséder un sens de l'odorat extrêmement développé. Mais bien qu'il connaisse la composition du parfum, il fut incapable de mettre un nom sur la personne a qui appartenait ce parfum.

Qui lui avait fait l'affront de s'aventurer sur SON domaine et surtout à une heure aussi tardive ? Car il ne faisait aucun doute que la personne était passée il y a peu de temps, l'odeur étant encore bien présente. « Bon dieu j'ai déjà sentit ce parfum un bon millier de fois ! Réfléchit, Severus réfléchit ! Ca me reviendra plus tard et je m'arrangerais pour retirer des points à cet élève qui ose fouler de ses pas MON repère ! »

Il arriva au sommet de la tour, ferma un instant les yeux et laissa le vent caresser son visage. Puis il les rouvrit et lentement s'avança vers le bord de la tour lorsqu'il aperçut une personne recroquevillée sur elle même.

Le professeur Rogue s'avança et pointa sa baguette en murmurant 'lumos'

- Potter ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Vous êtes le seul être capable de me pourrir autant l'existence. Je vous vois bien assez en cours mais non, il faut en plus que vous me gâchiez mes nuits !

Harry avait détourné la tête et se protégeait les yeux de la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Severus abaissa alors sa baguette.

- Que faites-vous là ? aboya-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que cette partie du château m'était interdite, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Potter il est 4h du matin passé alors ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, ce n'est pas le moment.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et replongea son regard dans l'horizon.

- Potter ! Regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

Le garçon se leva, dévisagea son professeur puis lâcha agressivement

- Vous n'en avez jamais assez de crier ? Jamais marre de regarder tout le monde avec ce regard méprisant ?

- Petit insolant ! Je retire 50 points à Gryffondor et je …

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me haïssez tant ? Que vous ai-je donc fait ? Rien ! La seule chose que vous me reprochiez c'est d'être le fil de James Potter. Et bien sachez que je ne l'ai pas choisit ! Je n'ai absolument rien choisit à ma vie…

- Silence !

- Non ! Pour une fois VOUS allez écouter ! J'en ai marre de subir vos remarques désobligeantes. Marre d'être votre souffre douleur. Foutez-moi la paix ! Oubliez-moi voulez-vous ! Est-ce trop vous demander ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un petit arrogant Potter !

- VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ DE POTTER ! hurla Harry. Je veux bien admettre que mon père était arrogant, MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS MON PERE ! JE SUIS JUSTE HARRY ! Vous vous fabriquez une image de moi que vous pourrez détester et bien soit, accablez-moi de tous les défauts du monde mais ne dites pas que je suis arrogant ! Donnez-moi un seul exemple de cette foutu arrogance et je me jette tout de suite de cette tour. Quand ai-je été arrogant, hein ? quand ? Lorsque j'ai affronté Voldemort en première année ? Lorsque j'ai découvert la chambre des secrets et son Basilic ? Ou peut-être lorsque j'ai ramené le corps sans vie de Cédric ? Quand j'ai assisté à la renaissance de Voldemort ? Ah j'y suis lorsque j'ai vu le dernier membre de ma famille disparaître devant moi ! C'est ça ? C'est dans ces moments là que j'ai été arrogant ? Je ne vous entends pas Professeur Rogue ? Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je n'ai jamais désiré me battre contre Voldemort, je n'ai jamais désiré qu'il assassine mes parents, je n'ai jamais désiré être Celui-qui-a-survécu et je n'ai absolument jamais voulu être un héros !

Severus n'avait encore jamais vu Harry dans une telle fureur. Il se dégageait de lui une force magique qui n'avait cessé d'augmentée en intensité tout au long de sa diatribe.

- Allons professeur, que se passe-t-il ? Plus de remarques acides, plus de répliques cinglantes ? Vous aurai-je déstabilisé ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule Potter !

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Quoi c'est tout ? Qu'attendez-vous pour enchaîner par un discours virulent où vous me remettrez à ma place, où vous me ferez comprendre que je suis un moins que rien, un élève parmi les autres qui ne doit pas se permettre d'outre passer ses droits sous prétexte que sa famille a été assassinée ? Je vous écoute…

- Croyez-vous être le seul ? Pensez-vous être le seul à avoir souffert par la faute de Voldemort ? Avez-vous une idée du nombre de personnes qui ont été tuées ? Du nombre de familles déchirées pendant cette guerre ? Savez-vous de quelles atrocités est capable Voldemort ? De la souffrance qu'il afflige à ses victimes ? De la torture que je vis chaque fois que je retourne auprès de lui ? Cette guerre à commencé bien avant votre naissance ! Chaque fois que je réponds à ses appels je me demande si je n'ai pas été démasqué, si je vais revenir et dans quel état ? Vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir de votre rôle dans cette guerre sanglante !

Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son professeur ait pu autant souffrir de son rôle d'espion. Il était persuadé que Rogue en était fière, lui qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de rappeler son importance lors des réunions de l'Ordre.

- Alors monsieur Potter ?

- Je … je suis désolé.

Les larmes s'accumulaient derrière les yeux émeraude du jeune garçon et il ne put les retenir plus longtemps. Il baissa la tête pour cacher sa faiblesse au professeur, mais celui-ci remarqua les tremblements du corps de l'adolescent ainsi que les larmes qui gouttaient à présent sur le sol.

- Potter, ressaisissez-vous ! Ceux ne sont pas vos larmes qui feront reculer Voldemort !

Mais Harry ne pouvait contenir ses larmes.

- J'ai si peur, murmura-t-il.

Severus crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Jamais Harry ne lui aurait avoué qu'il avait peur ! Pas à lui, pas à son pire ennemi dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux ébène de son professeur.

- J'ai tellement peur que je n'en dors plus. Je suis littéralement terrorisé ! Je suis…

- La peur fait partie intégrante des sentiments humains. Sans peur il n'y aurait pas de vrai courage.

Et merde, voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme Albus. Bon dieu il était tombé bien bas. Mais voir Harry dans un tel état de détresse le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour consoler les gens et encore moins un adolescent-sauveur-du-monde en pleine crise d'angoisse – adolescent qu'il détestait de surcroit !

- C'est cette peur qui fera votre force. Cette peur que vous combattrez et surpasserez.

- Je ne suis qu'un froussard et un lâche ! Je ne mérite pas d'être à Gryffondor.

- Merlin que ne faut-il entendre ! S'il y a une seule qualité que je vous accorde c'est bien le courage. Vous êtes tellement inconscient que vous courrez tête baissée vers les ennuis. Quoi que vous soyez d'autre, personne ne peut nier que vous soyez courageux Potter et vous n'auriez été nulle part plus à votre place qu'à Gryffondor il n'y a aucun doute à avoir la dessus. Les plus célèbres têtes-brulées ont été à Griffondor, ajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et si j'échouais, hein ? Si malgré tout Voldemort arrivait au pouvoir ? Si tous mes efforts n'étaient pas suffisants ?

- C'est une possibilité que je ne veux même pas envisager. Mais malgré tout, si cela arrivait et bien nous aurions fait tout notre possible, nous nous serions battu jusqu'au bout. Et contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire vous n'êtes pas seul. Potter, vous êtes entouré de personnes qui vous aiment et vous soutiennent. Vous avez derrière vous des amis qui feront tout pour vous aider. L'Ordre du Phénix fournit un travail considérable. C'est grâce à tout cela que nous vaincrons. Votre force vient de l'amour que vous portez à vos proches. Je sais que vous êtes capable de grandes choses et vous l'avez déjà mainte fois prouvé. Connaissez-vous beaucoup de monde qui ait échappé par cinq fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous et Dumbledore êtes les seules personnes qu'il craigne. Vous êtes, et il m'en coute de le dire, unique Potter. Ayez confiance en vous et en vos capacités et vous soulèverez des dragons à mains nues !

Harry se sentait un peu mieux. En se confiant, il avait déchargé son cœur et son corps de tous ses doutes. Il devait avoir confiance. Son camp vaincrait, il en était persuadé, il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Ne dit on pas que les bons l'emportent toujours sur les méchants ?

- Merci professeur.

- Pour ?

- Pour m'avoir écouté et rassuré.

- Ne me remerciez pas, je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous. Je veux plus que tout que le monde soit débarrassé de Voldemort. Que je sois débarrassé de lui, murmura-t-il en se massant l'avant bras gauche. Et pour cela nous n'avons pas besoin d'un pseudo-héros s'apitoyant sur son sort.

Tous les deux s'observaient intensément. Les propos de Severus contrastaient fortement avec se que pouvait dire son regard. Harry y lu un mélange d'espoir, de détermination et une petit quelque chose qui lui fit comprendre que son professeur voulait vraiment croire qu'il pourrait vaincre Voldemort.

C'est sur cette scène que les premiers rayons de soleil répandirent leur chaleur, apportant avec eux conviction, force et courage à un jeune homme désigné héros malgré lui mais qui était désormais près à tout pour protéger ceux qui comptaient tant pour lui.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà ben j'espère que ça vous a plu ! moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire ! c'est peut être court certes mais je voulais pas en faire une longue fic qui ne débouche sur rien !

Bon ben à plus dans le Magicobus !

Violette


End file.
